


Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of Their Own Hearts

by aestethic



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, i shouldn't get bored, oh well here we go, this is just stupid and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestethic/pseuds/aestethic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a one shot about Aristotle and Dante after the ending of the book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of Their Own Hearts

Dante never hides his emotions. Not ever. So when he started acting nervously and avoiding discussing it I knew something was wrong. We were laying in the bed of my pickup truck when I decided to interrogate him on it. “Dante?”

“Ya, Ari?”

“You’re acting strangely.”

“No I’m not.”

“I would notice.”

“Alright so what if I am?”

“Do you want to talk about it” I placed my hand on top of his. Oddly he pulled his away.

“No.” I looked at him quizzically.

“Are you sure? You look sad.” I never wanted Dante to be sad. He was the sun. His light, his happiness should never be messed with. Something as pure and unique as Dante should be permanently happy.

“It’s just… Idon’tthinkweshouldgooutoratleastnotpublically.”

“Woah, slow down.”

“I don’t we should go out. At least not publically.”

That made me sit up. “What?”

“I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

“No one is going to hurt me.” I flexed my arms as a joke but he didn’t laugh. “Look we both know I can hold my own in a fight.”

Dante sighed “yah… but it hurt. It hurt so bad Ari and they snuck up from behind. It was four against one Ari it wasn’t fair. If that happened to you…”

A few tears rolled down his cheeks. I reached up and brushed them away with my thumb. He was so upset it hurt me too. Maybe that’s what love is. Hurting for the other. Wishing for their happiness over your own. I remembered what my mom always does when I’m in need of comfort. I combed my fingers through Dante’s long hair. It was soft. I loved the feeling of it.

He looked up at me. “I couldn’t live with myself if they hurt you. Especially because of me.”

“I’m willing to take the risk”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is trash I wrote when I was bored but as always comments are welcome and so are prompts!


End file.
